The Reunion
by TSFiction19
Summary: A tribute to the "Macho Man" Randy Savage, written shortly after his death...


A/N: I wrote this the day that "Macho Man" Randy Savage passed away last year. I wanted to dedicate a story to him and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!

**The Reunion...**

Randy opened his eyes and there was a bright light shining in them.

"Get the light out of my eyes, dig it!", he said as he started to stand up.

As the eyes cleared, Randy looked around and shook his head... lots of white and gold, a place of beauty and ambience almost beyond comprehension.

"What the... where am I?", Randy said to himself as he stood up. "This is totally weird."

"Hey Macho", he heard a voice speak out.

Randy turned and looked and standing there was long time friend Brian Adams, also known as Crush.

"Brian?", Randy said quietly. "But how? Oh yeah, I've got it. It's a dream. Oooh yeah, a macho dream!"

"It's not a dream Randy", Brian said sadly.

"It has to be", Randy pointed out. "After all, you're... "

"Yeah, I'm dead", Adams said sadly. "And now, so are you."

"What?", Randy said loudly. "I'm not... I can't be! I'm the Macho Man and this is a rib! It's got to be. Now jokes over and it's time to 'fess up. Dig it!"

"No dream and no rib", Adams said softly, placing his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was near my home and driving", Randy said. "And I was feeling a little tired. My chest was hurting and then... I don't remember anything after that."

"It was a heart attack", Adams explained. "You had a heart attack while driving and well... here you are."

"Oh man!", Randy said. "How's my wife? Is she...?"

"She's fine", Adams said. "Just a few scratches."

"So where is here?", Randy asked.

"It's a special place", Adams explained. "Not quite heaven, but definitely not hell. All the wrestlers come here."

"All of them?", Randy asked.

"Yes", Adams explained. "For most of us, our idea of heaven was that time we spent in the ring, competing and entertaining and here, we have matches every night and every match is a Wrestlemania main event."

"This is so weird... dig it!", Randy said.

"And we've needed a top level star for our main event and well... here you are", Adams said.

"So who all is here?", Savage asked.

"Everyone", Adams said. "Curt Hennig, Hawk, Chris Candido, Yokozuna, Mike Awesome, Brian Pillman, The Von Erich's, Buddy Rose, Eddie Guerrero... everyone. They have have Blassie, The Grand Wizard, and Lou Albano managing guys again. Gary Hart is the booker, Gorilla Monsoon and Gordon Solie do the play-by-play commentary and it's pure pleasure each and every night as we get to do what we love best against the people we loved the best."

"Man, this is all so much", Randy said. "This is even weirder than when I first left WWF to go to WCW."

"You'll get used to it", Adams said. "Now come on because we've got someone waiting to see you."

Adams and Savage walked a bit, talking to various wrestlers along the way such as Crusher Blackwell, Gene Anderson, Giant Gonzales, Louie Spicolli and so many others. Everyone was wanting to welcome the Macho Man and show their love and affection for the former WWF / WCW champion. Finally, Savage and Adams came upon a young lady clad in black and leather.

"Is that... ?", Randy started to say, but he was cut off as the young woman turned and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Randy", Sherri Martel screamed out. "It's so great to see you here. I mean, I wish you weren't here yet, but I'm just glad to see you!"

"Sherri Martel... the Macho Queen", Randy spit out, going into 'Macho Man' voice.

"I'm so happy to see you, Mach", Sherri said.

"So what do you do now", Randy asked Martel.

"Sometimes, I wrestle and sometimes I do the valet thing for Buddy", she said. "And I guess now I'll be bringing the crown and sceptre back out to be the Macho Queen! Can you dig it?"

"I can dig it", Macho smiled.

"Now go on", Sherri told the Macho Man. "We'll catch up later. There is someone else waiting to see you."

"Someone else?", Savage said. "Who else would be... oh... you mean... ?"

"Come on Randy", Adams smiled. "She's waiting!"

Adams led Savage a short distance farther and to a small building. Adams opened the door and gestured to Randy.

"Go ahead. Go inside", Adams told his friend.

Randy gave Adams a long look and then, taking a deep breath, stepped inside the room.

And standing there, dressed in white and looking as lovely and beautiful as any angel could ever hope, stood Miss Elizabeth.

"Randy", she said quietly as she looked at him.

"Liz!", Randy said.

And the two embraced, their arms wrapped around each other as the sounds of a choir of angels sang out in the background.

"And now we're back together", Miss Elizabeth said as she pulled back to look deep into Randy's eyes.

"Forever", Randy smiled as he pulled Liz back into his arms, wrapping them around her in a deep and long hug. "Forever!"

Rest In Peace

"Macho Man" Randy Savage

You Will Be Missed...


End file.
